Paixões São Como Tortas de Cereja
by Nanna Black
Summary: [Oneshot] Gohan está com um pequeno problema amoroso e só Vegeta poderá lhe ajudar.


**Título Original:** Crushes Are Like Cherry Pies

**NT:**Nesta, os dois Trunks aparecem. Mirai Trunks é chamado de Trunks, apenas, e baby Trunks é chamado de... O bebê Trunks ou apenas o bebê.

**Paixões São Como Tortas de Cereja**

_Por Nate Grey_

**G**ohan suspirou e olhou janela afora. Achava as nuvens muito mais interessantes que matemática. Mas, pensando bem, estava apenas na quinta série. Não precisaria saber matemática por pelo menos mais dois anos. Claro, a mãe dele pensava diferente.

De repente, um rosto apareceu na janela dele. Gohan ofegou em surpresa. "Pai, o que faz aqui?"

Goku apertou um dedo em sua boca e olhou ao redor. "Vou à casa de Bulma. Ela tem uma invenção nova que quer que eu experimente. Quer vir comigo?"

"Claro!" Gritou Gohan. Então franziu o rosto. "Ah... Espera. Mamãe não vai me deixar ir".

"Bom, você vem estudando muito ultimamente. Acho que o que a sua mãe não sabe não vai magoá-la essa vezinha".

"Nossa! Quer dizer que eu posso ir?" Gohan perguntou.

"É claro!" Goku afastou-se da janela quando Gohan pulou para o chão. "A propósito, a Sra. Briefs disse que podíamos ficar para o jantar se quiséssemos".

"Isso é ótimo, pai! Vamos!"

Goku pulou para o lado quando Gohan disparou rapidamente pelo ar. "Ei, por que a pressa?" Ele perguntou quando alcançou seu filho. "Eles não moram tão longe assim".

O rosto de Gohan se tingiu com um leve vermelho. "Acho que só me animei com a invenção", ele resmungou.

Goku deixou pra lá, mas tinha a sensação de que havia algo mais na cabeça de seu filho.

* * *

"**F**ico muito feliz por você ter decidido ficar por aqui, Trunks", Bulma disse enquanto fazia alguns acertos de último minuto em sua invenção. "Você é quase tão bom com máquinas quanto eu!"

"Bom, quando os andróides destroem tudo, você tende a aprender como consertar as coisas para poder sobreviver", Trunks enxugou suor de seu rosto e baixou a marreta. "Já acabamos?"

"Acho que sim. Deixe-me ver. Fique de pé naquele X preto, tá?"

Trunks fixou-a. "Acha que vou ficar de pé naquele alvo enquanto você aponta essa coisa pra mim? Nunca me disse o que isso é, mas está começando a parecer com um canhão de laser".

"Trunks, eu estou surpresa! Acha mesmo que eu testaria essa coisa em você se eu achasse que você poderia sair ferido? Eu SOU sua mãe, sabe?"

"Bom, é, mas..."

"Respondendo para a mãe? Nem mais uma palavra! Vá ficar naquele X, mocinho!"

Trunks disse algo bem baixinho enquanto ia para o X.

"Mais uma palavra, e vai ficar sem sobremesa!" Bulma ameaçou enquanto batia em alguns botões. "Agora fique parado!"

De repente, a campainha tocou.

"EU ATENDO!" Trunks mergulhou para o lado no exato momento em que Bulma apertou o botão de ligar. Um raio de luz vermelha voou do canhão e bateu no X.

"Trunks, volte aqui!" Bulma berrou.

Trunks voou para a porta da frente, quase derrubando a Sra. Briefs, que estava a caminho da cozinha. "Desculpa, vovó!" Ele se desculpou depressa antes de abrir a porta.

"Oi! É bom vê-lo, Trunks!" Goku exclamou, dando um tapa nas costas do rapaz. "Como a vida no passado está tratando-o?"

"Bem, eu acho. Mas mamãe fica tentando testar experimentos em mim".

Goku fez uma careta. "Parece que fui enganado. Mas, se pude sobreviver a uma luta com Freeza, posso ser capaz de lidar com isso". Ele foi para o laboratório de Bulma.

Trunks balançou a cabeça e estava para fechar a porta quando notou um tufo familiar de cabelos negros saindo de uma das moitas do jardim. "Gohan, isso aí é você?"

Gohan lentamente saiu para a grama. "Ahn... É. Escuta, posso te perguntar algo pessoal?"

"Claro. Entra".

Gohan hesitou. "Ahn... Sua avó não está por aí, está?"

"Bom, ela está na cozinha agora. Ela provavelmente quis fazer um lanchinho para você e Goku antes do jantar. Por quê, isso importa?"

"Ahn... Eu conto depois. Vamos conversar no seu quarto?"

Trunks deu de ombros e seguiu Gohan para os fundos da casa.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto, o Dr. Briefs saiu de sua sala, segurando o bebê Trunks em um braço. "Ah, aí está você, Trunks. Diga, pode cuidar de... Ahn... Você mesmo por um momento? Preciso fazer um telefonema importante".

"Claro, vovô", Trunks respondeu, tomando o bebê dele.

O bebê Trunks fez um ruído alegre e agarrou um dos dedos de Gohan.

"Não se sente estranho cuidando dele?" Gohan perguntou enquanto entravam no quarto que os dois Trunks dividiam.

"Não muito", Trunks disse. "Só é estranho quando eles dizem. 'Trunks, vá trocar sua fralda', ou, 'Trunks, vá brincar com você'. Precisei me acostumar a isso" Ele fez uma careta engraçada e foi recompensado com o riso do bebê. "E aí, sobre o quê queria conversar, Gohan?"

"Ahn... Já se apaixonou por alguém?"

Trunks fitou-o, claramente confuso. "Ahn?"

"Quero dizer, há alguém especial esperando por você no futuro? Além da sua mãe?"

"Bom... eu gostava dessa garota..." Trunks ficou com uma expressão distante em seus olhos. "Ela era perfeita". E ele suspirou. "Mas ela morreu com a maioria das outras pessoas quando os andróides chegaram".

"Que pena, cara", disse Gohan. "Eu não sabia".

"Tudo bem. É que fazia um tempão que eu não pensava nela. E aí, quem é essa menina de quem você obviamente gosta?"

Gohan ficou muito vermelho. "Bom, ela não é exatamente uma menina..."

Trunks lhe deu um olhar preocupado. "Gohan, está me assustando..."

"Não, ela é humana! Mas ela é... uma mulher".

"Então é isso", Trunks sorriu largamente. "Alguém que eu conheça?"

"É, mas não sei se devo te contar isso. Você pode ficar furioso e mandar um golpe na minha direção".

"Gohan, de onde eu venho, você foi como um pai para mim. Existem poucas coisas que você pode falar que mudem o que penso de você".

Gohan respirou fundo. "Tá, mas eu avisei". Ele fez uma pausa. "Trunks... Acho que estou apaixonado pela Sra. Briefs".

Trunks não falou logo depois. "Está falando da minha avó?" Ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

"Sim, e... por que está me olhando assim?"

"Nada. Acho que não devia surpreso. Você esteve ao redor de mulheres pela maior parte de sua vida, e duas delas coincidentemente são minhas parentes. Não vou ficar furioso por causa disso. Além disso, não posso exatamente lhe culpar. Falando honestamente, ela é mesmo bem bonita".

Gohan o fitou. "Então... não vai me bater?"

"Nem, não por isso. Claro, posso bater, dependendo do que você planeja fazer sobre isso".

"Foi por isso que lhe procurei. Não sei o que fazer".

Trunks refletiu por um momento. "Já contou a alguém?"

"Só Ícaro, mas acho que isso não conta, porque ele é um dinossauro e não pode contar a ninguém". Gohan começou a falar, mas franziu o rosto. "Sem querer ofender, Trunks, mas você fede!"

"Ahn?" Trunks fitou o bebê em seus braços, e ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. "Ah. Eu devia saber que ele estava um pouco quieto demais. Passe-me aquela caixa de fralda, Gohan".

* * *

"**E** aí, o que essa coisa faz mesmo?" Goku perguntou.

"Bom, ela deve aumentar certas respostas emocionais na pessoa", Bulma explicou. "Mas, como o Trunks é um grande covarde, não fui capaz de testá-la".

"Eu testo para você", Goku ficou de pé no xis negro. "Isso vai doer muito?"

"Não deve, mas vamos ver". Bulma apertou o botão de começo, e observou o raio vermelho bater no peito de Goku. Para seu grande desapontamento, nada aconteceu. "Eu não entendo. Ela devia funcionar perfeitamente! Goku, sente-se diferente?"

"Na verdade não. Estou um pouco de fome, mas foi por isso que vim jantar aqui, para começar. Ah, e pra te ajudar com isso! Hê, hê..."

"É, tá. Tem certeza de que não se sente diferente?"

Goku considerou por um momento. "Tenho uma vontade súbita de atacar a dispensa, mas provavelmente é a vontade do meu estômago".

Bulma suspirou. "Acho que minha máquina não presta. Talvez posso pedir ao papai que dê uma olhada nela depois".

* * *

**A** Sra. Briefs bateu na porta de Trunks. "Trunks, você está aí?"

Alguns segundos depois, Trunks abriu a porta. "Oi, vovó. O que foi?"

"Só achei que você e Gohan iriam gostar de um lanchinho antes do jantar. Ele está com você, não está?" Ela ergueu uma bandeja com frutas.

"Sim, ele está bem... Gohan, cadê você?"

"Bem aqui!" Gohan chamou do guarda-roupa. "Seu ir... Ahn... Sua versão em miniatura está tentando comer suas roupas".

"Talvez ele também gostaria de comer frutas!" A sra. Briefs sugeriu com seu sempre-presente sorriso.

Gohan de repente saiu voando do guarda-roupa e bateu com um estrondo na parede. O bebê Trunks logo engatinhou para fora, aura em chamas ao redor de seu corpinho rechonchudo.

"Ah, meu Deus!" A sra. Briefs correu para perto e tomou o bebê Trunks no colo. "Isso foi muita molecagem de sua parte, Trunks! Menino mau! Não devia bater no Gohan!"

O bebê Trunks, que obviamente não sabia nem ligava para o que ela estava falando, deu uma risadinha e balançou seus pequenos punhos no ar.

A Sra. Briefs passou o bebê para Trunks. Então, ela se abaixou para examinar Gohan, que parecia um pouco tonto. "Tudo bem com você, querido?" Ela perguntou, pondo uma mão no rosto dele.

Gohan piscou e balançou a cabeça antes de ficar muito vermelho. "Ah... Eu estou ótimo, senhora! Sério!"

"Nossa senhora! O seu rosto está todo vermelho! É melhor eu trazer gelo! Não mexa um músculo, Gohan!" Antes que ele pudesse impedi-la, ela saiu correndo do quarto.

Trunks fitou o bebê em seus braços. "Acho que você pode até se tornar mais poderoso que eu algum dia, hein?"

O bebê Trunks deu um gritinho e um tapinha em seu nariz.

"Precisa de ajuda para se levantar, Gohan?"

Gohan lentamente pôs-se de pé. "Não, estou bem. Só não esperava que ele me socasse com tanta força assim".

A Sra. Briefs logo retornou com um saquinho de gelo, que ela prontamente pôs contra o rosto de Gohan. Ela deixou instruções rigorosas para que ele comesse as frutas para que sarasse mais depressa.

Assim que ela se foi, Trunks virou-se para Gohan e falou, "Cara, você tá perdido. Mal pôde manter os olhos longe dela o tempo todo".

"Eu disse que estava com um problema", resmungou Gohan. "O que vou fazer, Trunks?"

"Não sei, Gohan. Talvez nós devêssemos falar com o seu pai. Quero dizer, se ele pôde fazer que uma mulher durona como sua mãe se apaixonasse por ele, então ele tem que saber algo sobre essas coisas". E então, com um olhar duvidoso, ele acrescentou, "E, se ficarmos realmente desesperados, sempre podemos perguntar ao meu pai..."

Gohan ficou branco. "Ahn... vamos tentar o meu primeiro".

Trunks acenou. "Boa idéia, parceiro".

* * *

**O**s garotos encontraram Goku perambulando pela cozinha, onde a Sra. Briefs estava dando os toques finais no jantar. Já que estava sempre feliz em ter visitantes que apreciavam sua comida, ela ficava dando-lhe mordidas e provas de várias comidas. Naturalmente, Goku gostava de todas.

Trunks e Gohan quase tiveram que arrastá-lo para longe antes de terem sua atenção completa e, mesmo então, ele ficava sentindo o aroma de determinados pratos.

"Papai, estou num grande problema", disse Gohan.

Goku baixou os olhos para o seu filho. "O que foi?"

"Bom... estou a fim dessa menina e-"

"Opa! Meu filho está apaixonado!"

Gohan ficou vermelho. "Papai, não-"

Goku deu pulinhos e começou a fazer acrobacias. "Vai, Gohan! Vai, Gohan!"

Trunks piscou. "Goku, isso é sério!"

Goku parou e os fitou. "Lamento, mas é que estou tão FELIZ por ele!" Ele agarrou Gohan e lhe deu um grande abraço. "Meu filho está apaixonado!"

Gohan se afastou. "Papai, o que o senhor acabou de comer na cozinha?"

"Um pouco de tudo, eu acho. Por quê?"

Trunks sacudiu a cabeça. "Vem, Gohan. É melhor perguntarmos ao meu pai. Pelo menos ele não vai começar a fazer acrobacias".

"Tem certeza que ele não vai se importar em ser perturbado?" Gohan perguntou incerto.

Trunks sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Vamos levar a ele uma das tortas de cereja extras da vovó. Ela mantém um estoque delas, apenas para o caso de ele ficar com raiva com muita freqüência".

* * *

**N**ão havia absolutamente uma sobremesa melhor que as tortas de cereja da Sra. Briefs. A cada vez que uma era descoberta, alguma pessoa esfomeada sempre aparecia. Assim, quando Trunks retirou uma torta quentinha do forno, não ficou surpreso de encontrar Yamcha de pé perto dele, com uma expressão faminta no rosto.

Gohan fez uma carranca enquanto brincava com o bebê Trunks. "Yamcha, essa torta aí é para o senhor Vegeta!"

Yamcha deu um risinho alegre. "Ele não vai querê-la. Ele sempre está tentando melhorar a forma, e a torta acrescentará calorias vazias. Dê a torta para mim!"

Trunks recuou. "Nada disso, Yamcha. Precisamos dessa torta".

Yamcha se aproximou. "Qual é, Trunks. Ninguém precisa saber! Só a passe para mim e vamos dizer que ela desapareceu no nada!"

O bebê Trunks fechou a cara de repente e ergueu uma mãozinha gorducha, que começou a brilhar, azul forte.

"ABAIXA!" Gritou Gohan, jogando-se no chão.

Trunks moveu-se para o lado, quando o bebê Trunks disparou. A bola azul bateu no peito de Yamcha, atirando-o pela vidraça com um barulho alto.

Houve um baque alto quando ele bateu no chão do lado de fora.

"Nossa!" Gohan disse baixinho. "Belo golpe, moleque!"

O bebê Trunks deu um risinho e tentou enfiar seu pezinho na boca.

* * *

**V**egeta estava no meio de uma de suas perigosas e exigentes sessões de treinamento quando escutou uma batida alta em sua porta. Com um rosnado baixo, ele deu a simulação por concluída e abriu a porta com um berro. "Quem OUSA-" Ele parou quando uma torta quente foi enfiada sob seu nariz e, quando o cheiro familiar invadiu suas narinas, ele o reconheceu como sendo torta de cereja.

Seguindo as mãos que seguravam a torta, ele descobriu Trunks de pé na soleira, acompanhado por Gohan, que segurava o bebê Trunks em seus braços. Vegeta pesou o fator irritante em sua mente, e rapidamente decidiu que nada podia ser enfurecedor demais, contanto que ele tivesse uma torta quente de cereja. Com um bufo, ele agarrou a torta e disse, "Entra".

Trunks e Gohan literalmente correram para dentro da nave.

Vegeta, obviamente, sentou-se na cadeira do capitão. E os fuzilou com os olhos. "E aí?"

Trunks falou primeiro. "Gohan tem um problema com uma mulher, e precisamos de sua ajuda".

Vegeta deu um ronco. "Por que eu devia ajudar o filho do Kakarotto?"

Gohan falou desta vez. "Podemos lhe arranjar mais tortas".

Vegeta deixou de fuzilá-los com o olhar, mas a expressão severa prosseguiu em seu rosto. "Adiante".

Trunks deu um pequeno sorriso. "Nós concluímos que, uma vez que o senhor é um príncipe, saberia tudo o que há para saber a respeito de mulheres".

Vegeta deu um novo ronco. "Acho que vocês não foram falar com o Kakarotto antes?"

Trunks hesitou por um momento, mas Gohan replicou rapidamente, "Ele não foi de grande ajuda".

Vegeta deu uma gargalhada momentânea, e então verificou sua torta. Ainda quente demais para ser comida. Esperaria mais um pouco antes de devorá-la. E virou seu olhar impiedoso para Gohan. "Então qual é o problema? Molhou as calças na frente de uma garota ou algo do tipo?"

Trunks fuzilou seu pai com os olhos. "Não. Na verdade, o verdadeiro motivo para virmos à sua procura é que Gohan tem o mesmo problema que o senhor teve há não muito tempo".

Os olhos de Gohan ficaram arregalados, enquanto deslizavam de Vegeta a Trunks, e então de volta a Vegeta. "Você quer dizer que... Ele..."

A expressão de fúria de Vegeta retornou. "Achei que tínhamos concordado em NUNCA falar a respeito disto!"

Trunks deu um sorriso mau, de orelha a orelha. "Nós também concordamos que o senhor não ia mais insultar os meus amigos".

Vegeta começou a gritar, mas então repensou isto. Afinal, sua torta estava esfriando rapidamente. Ele enfiou o dedo e tirou uma cereja lá de dentro. Estudou-a por um segundo, observando o recheio cremoso respingar na cobertura da torta, então a enfiou na boca. Depois de engolir, ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. Tortas eram de fato a perfeição.

"Pai, está me ouvindo?" Trunks perguntou lentamente.

Os olhos de Vegeta se abriram. "Obviamente. Agora, o que é que ele planeja fazer a respeito deste... problema?"

"Não sei", disse Gohan. "E preciso de sua ajuda disso, senhor".

Vegeta recostou-se em sua cadeira. "No meu ponto de vista, você tem duas alternativas". Ele fez uma pausa para enfiar um dedo na torta e engolir mais algumas cerejas. "Na verdade, seu problema é muito parecido com uma torta".

Trunks e Gohan se entreolharam. "Uma torta?" Os dois rapazes perguntaram.

"Uma torta de cereja", ele acrescentou, lambendo um pouco do recheio da torta de seu dedo. "Vamos dizer que você é um garotinho com fome, e o alvo de seus afetos é uma cereja".

"Certo..." Gohan disse lentamente.

"NÃO INTERROMPA!" Rugiu Vegeta. Ele tirou uma cereja da bagunça que fazia na torta, anteriormente perfeita. "Agora, a deliciosa cerejinha está escondida dentro da torta e, se você quiser a cereja de verdade, tem que perfurar a cobertura dura, desse jeito". Vegeta enfiou outro dedo na cobertura e tirou de lá uma única cereja.

Gohan e Trunks trocaram olhares confusos, mas nenhum deles ousou dizer uma palavra.

Vegeta prosseguiu. "Agora, nesta situação, a cobertura da torta seria o casamento do doutor e da Sra. Briefs. Se você quiser aquela cereja de verdade, tem que quebrar a cobertura e procurá-la. É um jeito de resolver o problema. Contudo, pode descobrir que a cobertura é muito mais forte do que você esperava a princípio, e pode nunca perfurá-la. Isso resultaria em extrema infelicidade para você, além de prolongada depressão, pois nunca obteve o objeto de seu intenso desejo".

"Qual a outra saída, pai?" Perguntou Trunks.

Vegeta empurrou um pouco de cobertura de torta na boca, deixando uma mancha avermelhada nos lábios. "O segundo método foi o que eu usei, e funcionou bastante bem. Em vez de tentar conseguir a cereja, evite todas as tortas de cereja".

"O quê?" Gohan piscou, obviamente confuso.

"Encontre outro tipo de torta para atacar", ele explicou. "Por exemplo, eu me virei para as tortas de maçã. Minha maçã era virar super saiyajin; a cobertura era anos e anos de intenso treinamento. No final, valeu a pena, e aprendi algo muito importante".

"E o que foi?" Trunks perguntou.

Vegeta sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Enquanto eu estava atrás da minha maçã, uma cereja veio até mim de livre e espontânea vontade".

"O quê?!" Gohan gritou.

Vegeta deu uma risada. "Foi exatamente assim que virei supersaiyajin. Quando deixei de me importar em me tornar um, eu me transformei nele. Quando parei de preocupar com como arranjar aquela cereja, outra cereja que era tão boa quanto ela apareceu". Ele concluiu, e jogou a fôrma neles. "Agora, SE MANDEM E ME ARRANJEM MAIS TORTAS!" Ele gritou com todos os pulmões.

Trunks e Gohan tropeçaram um no outro tentando sair da nave. Assim que conseguiram, uma bola de energia flutuou acima de suas cabeças, e a porta se fechou com um estrondo atrás deles.

"Não estou certo se entendi", resmungou Trunks. "Qual foi a outra cereja da qual ele tanto falou?"

As palavras mal tinham saído de sua boca, quando Bulma saiu correndo da casa e bateu intensamente na porta da nave. "Vegeta, saia daí agora mesmo! É hora do jantar!"

"VÁ EMBORA, MULHER!" Veio o grito lá de dentro. "NÃO PODE VER QUE ESTOU TREINANDO?!"

"SAIA DAÍ DE DENTRO AGORA MESMO, MOCINHO!" Ela gritou em resposta, dando chutes na porta.

Gohan observou a cena por alguns momentos, e então sorriu. "Trunks, seu pai é mesmo esperto".

Trunks lhe deu um olhar estranho. "O quê?"

Gohan jogou o bebê Trunks nos braços dele. "Desculpe, mas vou me mandar".

"O quê? Mas aonde você vai? É hora do jantar!"

Gohan sorriu. "Primeiro, vou descolar mais umas tortas para o senhor Vegeta. Depois disso, tenho um sério treinamento a cumprir." Com isso, ele se virou e saiu correndo.

Trunks coçou a cabeça e assistiu sua mãe bater na porta da nave um pouco mais. E então olhou para o bebê em seus braços. "Não entendi nada. E você, moleque?"

O bebê Trunks apenas sorriu e agarrou uma mecha de seu cabelo lilás.

Trunks deu de ombros e voltou para a casa. Não tinha muita certeza do por quê, mas tinha o pressentimento de que se apaixonar por uma mulher era muito mais complexo do que ele pensara a princípio. Isso, e depois da última conversa, nunca tocaria em outra torta de cereja enquanto vivesse.


End file.
